Can't Let You Go
by SingStar234
Summary: 1 month after Neal landing in the enchanted forest Emma lands there as well. Will they get out? And what will there lives be like after?
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't Leave You**

Neal has been in the enchanted forest for 1 month and has found no way of getting home. His shot wound has healed thanks to water from Lake Nostos. Aurora and Phillip were in the tent next to Neals and Mulan was standing watch.

xxxxxx

It was around 1pm when Neal and Mulan started to go and look for food. They came to the beach when they saw something. "Look" Mulan said. It looked like there was someone on the sand unconscious. They started to run up to them when Neal saw who it was. He knelt next to them and said "Emma?" There she was lying on the sand. She had a cut lip and a small bruise on her cheek.

xxxxxx

Mulan and Neal took her back to camp. "Is that Emma?" Aurora said

"Yeah we found her on the beach" Mulan said as she and Neal settled her down.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She's going to be fine." Neal said _'I hope' _Neal thought.

xxxxxx

It had been two hours since Emma was found and Neal hasn't left her side. Now and again she would move but only slightly. When he was about to move to go and get some water

"Neal..."

Emma started to open her eyes. Neal then rushed to her and knelt next to her.

"Emma?"

"Neal?" When Emma opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Neal!" She then threw her arms around Neal's neck. "You're ok"

"Emma what happened to you?"

"Well..."

xxxxxx

_Flashback..._

_"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran to her._

_"Henry!" Henry threw his arm round her._

_"You're ok Henry don't worry."_

_Tamara then came out of the shadows with Greg and a gun._

_"You're not going anywhere." Tamara said _

_Emma then lead Henry to her parents and said "Watch Henry for me."_

_When Tamara was about to say something Emma punched her in the face making Tamara fall to the ground. Greg was about to go for her when David stopped him be jumping on him. When Emma was about to go for Tamara she saw a bag with labelled 'beans'. Tamara then punched Emma right in the face giving her a cut lip and bruise. She was about to get a bean out when she realised it wasn't there._

_"Looking for this?" Emma asked._

_Then Emma took a bean out and threw in on the ground. Suddenly a big green hole appeared._

_"Look after Henry!" Emma shouted before jumping into the hole._

_xxxxxx_

_Present _

Finishing the story Neal was just in shock.

"You did all of that just to come and look for me?" Neal asked.

"Well after finding Henry and a bag of beans I just had a feeling you was still alive." Emma said with tears in her eyes. Neal saw this and brought her into a hug.

Xxxxxx

After a while Mulan, Aurora and Philip came round to check on Emma.

"Emma you're awake" Aurora said

"Yeah I am listen I have some beans left so I was hoping to get out of here soon" Emma really wanted to get home and tell her parents she was ok and Henry his father was alive.

Xxxxxx

A while later Emma and Neal were ready to go home.

"Thanks for everything" Neal said to the others.

"No worries Neal" Philip said.

Emma and Neal looked into each other's eyes and held their hands.

"Ready?" Neal asked

Emma to a bean and threw it to the ground to have it open a portal. "Let's go home." They then jumped in.

xxxxxx

Back at Mary-Margret and David's place they where all sitting around anxiously for Emma to walk through that door.

"When do you think she will be back?" Henry asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, but hopefully soon.

Just that minuet Emma walked through the door. Henry was about to run up to her when Emma held up her hand to tell him to wait. Just then Neal walked in. Henry ran up to him.

"Dad!" Henry threw his arms round his father while Emma wrapped her arms round her parents.

Xxxxxx

Later that night Neal and Emma where in her room while her parents and Henry were at Granny's dinner.

"Emma I want to say something. Before I fell into the portal I meant what I said that I love you." Neal wasn't sure if he just said the right thing until Emma said something.

"I meant what I said as well that I love you."

At that moment Neal crashed his lips onto Emma's. Emma didn't want to let go of Neal. After a while Neal let go and looked at her.

"I love you"

"I love you to Neal"

And after that they never let go of each other again.

**This is just the first of this story. I don't know how to do new chapters so I will be doing new chapters but not together. If I do find out how to do it then I will do it together. An till then see you next time.**

**Beth xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't want to be you boyfriend**

Three months after returning from the enchanted forest Neal and Emma have came even closer. One morning Neal, Emma, Mary-Margret and David were at Granny's diner having breakfast while Henry was at school.

"Ok I need to get to the station." David said.

"I'll be there in a bit." Emma said.

"I need to get to the school." Mary-Margret said.

David and Mary-Margret left leaving Emma and Neal to them selfs.

"Well I better get to work." Emma said standing up.

"Ok I'll see you after work, Love you."

"Love you to." Neal and Emma kissed goodbye and left.

Xxxxxx

Later during the day Emma went and got some lunch and went back to the station.

"Hey where did you go?" David asked

"Just went to Granny's to get some lunch." Emma said handing her dad a bag "I got you a ham sandwich."

"Thanks." He put the bag down a said to Emma "Listen can I talk to you about Neal?"

"Sure what about him?"

"I just want to make sure you are ok with him and that he's not going to hurt you again." David said seriously.

"Dad he's not going to hurt me again. Do you remember how happy Henry was to see him alive?" Emma said remembering that moment.

"I think Mr. Gold was happier to see him."

"He wants to be with me. I know it."

Xxxxxx

Later that night the family was having dinner. David and Mary-Margret was doing the washing when Neal wanted to talk to Emma upatairs.

"So what's up?" Emma asked

"Emma I love you and you know that don't you?" Emma nodded "But I don't know where this relationship is going."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

"I'm say I don't want to be your boyfriend."

At that moment Emma stormed out the room, out the front door in tear with in raining outside.

"Emma wait!" Neal shouted going after her.

Xxxxxx

When Emma got outside it was pouring rain. '_He doesn't want to be with me?' _Emma couldn't understand why.

Then Neal came out shouting her name. "Emma come back inside its pouring rain."

"No I won't not an till you tell me why you don't want to be with me."

"Emma I said I didn't want to be your boyfriend."

"That means you don't want to be with me, why Neal? Why?!" At this point Emma was screaming at him with tears in her eyes.

"Emma I don't want to be your boyfriend, I don't want to be you friend, I want to be your husband."

Emma just looked into his eyes. _'Did his just say husband?' _Neal then took out a small box and got down on one knee. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a white diamond with two blue diamonds either side of it. "Emma Swan will you marry me?

Emma's heart just stopped. She stared down a Neal with a tear rolling down her check. Then her face just lightened up with a big smile. "Yes."

Neal slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. They went back upstairs to announce the engagement.

"We're engaged!" Emma and Neal said happily.

Mary-Margret and David were laughing with joy and giving them hugs. Just then Henry came down stairs saying "Did you do it?"

"I sure did kid."

Emma just looked at him saying "You knew?"

Then David said "We all did."

Emma was so surprised and happy that her parents had accepted him. The family was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vow**

It had only been three months since Neal and Emma had got back together. He proposed after saying he didn't want to be her boyfriend but her husband. Her wedding just moments away she started to become more nervous. Her wedding. The words still didn't sound real. Eleven years ago Emma had no idea what love was an till that day Henry her little boy knocked on her door for her twenty-eighth birthday.

Emma took another deep breath looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white wedding dress that touched the floor. It was tight round the top as it had no sleeves. From the top to the bottom of the dress there were diamonds going around her in a wavy circle. She also had a veil hanging over her face. She was wearing her swan pendant now hung on her neck on a shorter golden chain.

"You look beautiful. "

Emma looked be hide her to see her mother standing by the door in a red foot length dress.

"I always noticed it but I don't think you ever told me the story behind that necklace of yours. It must mean something special."

"It does." Emma let out a small laugh, "It was actually a keychain. Neal stole it for me eleven years ago during one of our final heists. Despite what happened he really gave me a lot back then. Not just the keychain and the car but a son," Emma said trying to keep it together. "But not just a son his son. This is really happening isn't it?"

Mary Margaret smiled and took hold of Emma's left hand. "It's happening. Are you ready?"

"Honestly, the wedding part terrified but spending the rest of my life with Neal, I've been ready for that since I was seventeen."

xxxxxx

The two continued to look, smile and talk an till there was a knock on the door. Emma said it was okay to enter Henry and David came into the room. Emma's eyes widened as did a big smile as her son and dad stood there in a black tux, white shirt and red tie.

"Henry," said Emma, "You look handsome."

"And you look beautiful mom," Henry said going in to hug her.

"He's right," said David, "You look stunning."

Emma smiled and hugged Henry back and glanced up at her parents who were smiled as well. In the past couple of months Henry had been using the word 'mom' more often.

The two released each other.

"Have you seen your dad?"

"Yeah," Henry replied. "I can't tell whose more nervous you or him."

"We're probably tied on that one kid."

"Hey Henry," David said to the boy, "You'd better go take your place with Neal, it's almost time."

Henry nodded. "Okay."

Henry left the room leaving Emma with her parents.

xxxxxx

The music slowly started up outside.

"Well," said David, "No turning back now."

"Thank you," Emma said.

"For what?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"For accepting Neal and me being together," Emma replied.

Mary Margaret squeezed her daughter's hand, "We see how much he loves you and that's enough for us."

David placed a hand in his pocket, "Just as long as he never hurts you again," he said with a smile.

The music's tempo changed and Mary Margaret looked at Emma and David. "That's my cue," she said leaving the room.

David held out his arm to Emma and she smiled at him linking her left arm in his. The two walked outside and paused at the steps.

Emma's eyes made their way to where her son and future husband were standing. Neal wore a similar tux to Henry's only with a black tie instead. The minister stood behind her boys It was the same minister that had presided over her parents wedding in the grand hall twenty-eight years ago.

The tempo of the music changed and Emma tightened her grip on her fathers' arm.

"Are you ok?" David asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said nervously.

David chuckled, "Okay. Well that's us."

Emma nodded and the two made their way down the stairs and onto the aisle.

All that Emma could focus on was Neal. His smiling made her smile even bigger. Finally they made it to the end of the aisle. Mr. Gold was standing on Neal's side and smiled at Emma.

Mary Margaret, who had been standing across from Neal in place where Emma would be standing, took a couple steps toward Emma and stood on her left.

"Who here gives this woman away to this man?" the minister asked.

"We do," David and Mary Margaret both said in unison.

Mary Margaret was the first to hug Emma and whisper, "I love you," to her. Emma whispered it back.

Emma then turned to her father who looked like he was ready to cry. He hugged her tightly and then he placed a kiss on her forehead also whispering, "I love you."

Neal reached out for Emma's hand which David then nodded to Neal before placing Emma's hand in his. He then took his place by Mary Margaret.

The minister told everyone to take their seats and he began the ceremony.

xxxxxx

"Family and friends we are gathered here today as we witness the unification of Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan. Love can often be a very complicated thing but what these two have is something very special and let the love they have be with them always. Neal and Emma have decided to write their own vows so we will now hear the words they have from their hearts. Neal."

Neal turned to Henry who smiled at his dad as he handed him the ring. Neal smiled at him and then turned his attention to Emma.

"Eleven years ago my life was changed forever. You stole a stolen car with me in the back seat. When you stole that car you stole my heart at the right moment. After everything we have been through I promise to love you in sickness and in health and I will be with you no matter what the future holds for us." Neal gently placed the ring on Emma's ring finger.

Emma was beside herself with tears but managed to compose herself as she turned to Mary Margaret who handed her the ring. She turned back to Neal.

Emma took a deep breath and began "Neal, I never thought I was capable of loving someone because I didn't know how to love, I never learned how to love and then I met you and suddenly loving you felt like something I had always known. And then that day I ran in to you at New York I know now I ran into the right person. After everything you have done for me you gave me a car, a keychain and a son. Neal I promise to love you with all my heart and I always will." Emma slipped the ring onto Neal's finger. The two smiled at each other.

"With the power vested in me," said the minister, "from one world to another it is my great honour to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Neal smiled, "About bloody time," he said lifting up Emma's veil. Emma laughed at his comment and the two of them went in softly but anxiously. People stood up and began clapping. A minute later and the sounds got slightly louder forcing Emma and Neal to pull back. Emma blushed and Neal smiled. She leaned into Neal letting him hold her and Neal reached back picked up Henry, the three of them standing there as the family that they had always meant to be.


End file.
